Let's Talk About Our Future!
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Mereka berempat hanya ingin membicarakan tentang cita-cita masing-masing pihak.


Bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Murid-murid mulai berdesakan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Tidak berbeda pula dengan si kembar Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin.

Keduanya memilih untuk nongkrong di lorong depan kelas 3-B dan 3-C– tempat dimana kedua sahabat masa kecil dari si kembar pirang belajar. Rin dan Len sama sekali tidak peduli dengan makian makhluk-makhluk yang kebetulan saja melewati lorong tersebut. Mau dibilang menghalangi jalan, maupun dianggap egois, kedua anak kembar tersebut sama sekali tidak peduli– masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri.

Tak lama menjelang, keluarlah lelaki bersurai biru serta berperawakan tinggi dari balik pintu kelas 3-C. Ia adalah salah satu dari teman masa kecil si kembar pirang tersebut.

"Kalian..? Ngapain di sini?" tanya Kaito seraya mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Rin dan Len pun berdiri dari tempatnya bersamaan.

"Hai teman-teman!" Hatsune Miku– teman masa kecil lainnya dari Rin dan Len– tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana. Kedua tangannya dilambai-lambaikan ke udara.

Keempatnya saling melempar senyuman hangat– ciri khas mereka jika saling bertemu. Kemudian, Len mulai menyuarakan kehendaknya.

"Ke kantin bareng, yuk. Kita tahun ini sudah gak sekelas, jadi cuma bisa ketemuan waktu istirahat begini. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju, ayo berangkat...!"

Murid-murid lain yang kebetulan berada di sekitar Rin, Len, Miku, serta Kaito pun berjalan mundur secara teratur– menjauhi empat sahabat seperjuangan yang tengah berkumpul.

Satu sekolah pun juga mengerti betul jika empat sekawan tersebut sudah saling berkumpul, maka tidak aka nada yang sanggup memisahkan mereka.

* * *

 **Let's Talk About Our Future!**

[Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media.]

 **Warning:** School!AU, gaje, typo(s), selera humor aneh, EYD 404 not found, bahasa semi-baku, etc.

.

 **p.s:** author baru di fandom ini. Maafkan jika ada hal yang tidak berkenan di hati. Dan, salam kenal para pendahulu fandom Vocaloid /kedip.

.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Suara seruputan minuman mendominasi. Tidak ada satupun dari keempat sekawan tersebut yang memutuskan untuk berbicara. Keempatnya masih fokus dengan dunia masing-masing–menghabiskan minuman yang baru saja di beli.

Seluruh pengunjung kantin melirik tidak suka kepada pemilik empat kepala beraneka warna yang sedang duduk di bangku paling pojok pada areal kantin. Untuk memperjelas, mereka berempat memonopoli bangku pojokan– yang seharusnya cukup untuk 6 orang, namun hanya ditempati 4 orang. Bukan hal yang aneh bila seluruh pengunjung kantin membatin dalam hati perilaku keempat murid kelas 3 tersebut. Apalagi jika keadaan kantin yang sangat padat gegini.

Miku terlonjak kaget– teringat akan sesuatu. Suara dentingan gelas yang bertubrukan dengan meja kayu mengalun bersamaan dengan suara pekikan dari gadis bersurai _teal_ tersebut. "OH, IYA!"

Punggung Kaito yang semula bersandar nyaman ke dinding spontan menegak. "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas…" Miku menarik dan mengacak rambut panjangnya. "Ugh.. Aku harus bagaimana? Pelajarannya sesudah istirahat."

Rin melirik ke arah Miku. "Memangnya tugas apa?"

Kantong seragam dirogoh dan diaduk-aduk oleh gadis bersurai _teal_ panjang. Tak lama kemudian, selembar kertas yang sudah dilipat-lipat dan agak lecek pun dikeluarkan.

"Oh, karangan tentang cita-cita di masa depan itu, ya?" Len segera berkata. "Aku juga dapat tugas seperti itu. Jujur aja, aku bingung mau nulis tentang apa."

"Iya, kan? Pasti bingung kalau sudah bahas tentang masa depan!" Miku mengiyakan pernyataan Len sebelumnya.

Kepala Kaito ditolehkan ke arah Miku seraya terus mengaduk segelas es teh. "Memangnya cita-citamu apa, Miku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kaito, yang ditanyai segera beranjak dari kursinya– membuat suara deritan yang mengganggu pendengaran. Tangan gadis tersebut dipukul-pukulkan ke dada. "AKU INGIN JADI PENYANYI!"

Suara tepuk tangan mengalun.

Setelah itu, Rin terkikik pelan. "Penyanyi apa? Dangdut keliling?" Rin terkena kibasan maut rambut Miku.

"Pokoknya penyanyi!" Miku segera mengklarifikasi. "Penyanyi yang bisa membuat lagu sendiri, membuat album, mengadakan konser, mengadakan acara mit-en-grit sama fans… Pokoknya hal-hal _WOW_ lainnya!"

Ketiga pasang mata saling bertukar pandangan heran. _Bukannya semua penyanyi memang seperti itu?_

"Kalau cita-citamu apa, Kaito?"

"Kalau aku–" suara derit kursi kembali terdengar. "–Mau mendirikan sebuah sekolah!"

Suara tepukan tangan mengalun dengan serempak.

"Nanti, sekolahku akan dibedakan menjadi dua kelas; homogen cewek dan homogen cowok. Dengan begitu, presentase terjadinya kasus berpacaran akan menurun. Pada akhirnya, murid didikku akan fokus belajar, bukan pacaran."

"Diskriminasi itu tidak baik, Kaito. Perempuan dan laki-laki yang dipisahkan sudah termasuk diskriminasi." Len menginterupsi. "Jika ingin dipisahkan menjadi beberapa kelas, lebih baik dipasahkan menjadi beberapa kasta; reguler, _bilingual_ , olimpiade, dan akselerasi."

Miku dan Rin secara serempak menoleh secepat cahaya ke arah lelaki bersurai pirang. _Bukannya saranmu lebih 'diskriminasi' ya, Len?_

"Memangnya cita-citamu apa, sih, Len?"

Len menaikkan kakinya ke atas kursi. Kemudian, ia berteriak, "AKU MAU JADI PILOT!"

Tawa Miku tiba-tiba saja langsung tersembur. "Cita-cita boleh tinggi. Tapi, ingat sama tinggi badan, dong!"

Len melotot dari tempatnya. Miku segera menghentikan tawa sarkasnya ketika melihat Len hendak melamparinya dengan segelas es jeruk.

"Kamu, sih, cocoknya jadi guru TK, Len," Rin tiba-tiba mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu, kan imut-imut kaya anak kecil, gitu."

Len kemudian mengumbarkan senyum narsisnya. "Jadi, singkat kata aja, kamu muji aku memiliki wajah awet muda gitu? _Baby face_ , gitu?"

Rin melirik tidak suka. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kenyataannya memang iya." Kemudian, gadis bersurai pirang pendek tersebut cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "–Dan tinggi badanmu juga kaya anak kecil, HAHA– Aduh!" Len menjitak saudara kembarnya.

"Memangnya cita-citamu lebih bagus dari aku, Rin?"

"Cita-citaku, sih, jadi ibu rumah tangga yang _stylish_ dan _up-to-date_. Aku juga pingin punya suami kaya raya dan pengertian sama istri, jadinya dapat uang belanja tiap hari. Terus–"

"CITA-CITAMU RENDAHAN BANGET, ANJIIIR!"

"MASIH LEBIH BAIK, LAH! DARIPADA KAMU, MENGHARAP YANG TERLALU TINGGI!"

"DARIPADA KAITO, MENDIRIKAN SEKOLAH YANG ADA SISTEM DISKRIMINASINYA!"

"KOK BAWA-BAWA NAMAKU? MASIH LEBIH BAIK BUAT SEKOLAH– BISA BERMANFAAT BAGI CALON PENERUS BANGSA. SI MIKU MALAH JADI PENYANYI YANG TUGASNYA CUMA JADI PENGHIBUR!"

"AKU DOAKAN MURID-MURIDMU STRESS GARA-GAR A KEKURANGAN HIBURAN TERUS SEKOLAHMU DITUTUP. AMIN. GINI-GINI MANUSIA JUGA PERLU HIBURAN."

Ajang saling mengejek cita-cita pihak lain pun makin memanas. Namun, tak lama kemudian, keempatnya kembali tenang seperti sedia kala dengan sendirinya.

"Kalau kalian semua sudah sukses– maksudku, sudah mencapai apa yang dicita-citakan, kalian bakal ingat aku gak, ya…?" pertanyaan Miku sukses membuat masing-masing kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Kalau diingat-ingat, kita sudah kelas 3, ya? Kalau begitu waktu kita tinggal 1 tahun di sekolah ini, dong."

Kepala tertunduk semakin dalam.

"Kita akan tetap mengingat satu sama lain gak, ya? Kita akan tetap mengingat momen kita bersama– seperti saat ini– gak, ya?"

Ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang muncul di dalam hati mereka. Seperti rasa _sayang_. Dalam artian sayang kepada sahabat, tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba saja, bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Suara nyaring tersebut membuat empat sekawan tersebut tersadar akan sesuatu.

"EH, INI KOK JADI BAPER-BAPERAN GINI?"

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

AKU BUAT APA INI, YAWLAA! ;;A;;

Ini fict pertamaku di fandom Vocaloid. Terakhir kali berkunjung ke fandom ini sudah sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu #YHA

Maaf, ini ngecewain banget. Aku tahu, kok. Aku tahuuu… Maafkan typo-typo yang bertebaran di sini dan segala kesalahan lainnya, kritik dan saran diterima :'D

Gak tau kenapa, pingin banget nyampah di fandom ini *dibuang*

Oke,

 _ **Mind to Review? ;)**_


End file.
